


Loyal, loving, lackey

by randomisedmongoose



Series: Stobotnik surprise [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Shoe Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomisedmongoose/pseuds/randomisedmongoose
Summary: Dr Robotnik was infuriating. By all accounts, he was an asshole, a sociopath, a hammy, condescending egotistical maniac. And agent Stone couldn't get enough of it.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Series: Stobotnik surprise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653382
Comments: 45
Kudos: 337





	Loyal, loving, lackey

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey, this ship hit me like a ton of bricks. Mad scientist/loyal henchman with overt d/s dynamics? Omnomnomnom. Let me get the horny out of my system first, then we’ll have some crazy and then some h/c.  
> (Edit: made a small correction to remove a slur. Thanks for helping me with that <3)

Stone had always been a big horror film fan, but lately his tastes had veered towards the classics. Old Hammer, Re-Animator, Metropolis, the Island of Dr Moreau, Dracula flicks, anything Frankenstein. Anything with cackling, scheming genius-level villains with simpering, doting, loyal henchmen. Comics and books, too – Narbonic, Girl Genius, Villainous.

_Gee, I wonder why_ , he thought sarcastically as he turned off another supercut of every Renfrew scene from the Coppola version. _Could I possibly be trying to process something here?_

********************

Stone hadn’t been the first agent assigned to the doctor. The man had gone through about a dozen before he exploded in the collective faces of the heads of the bureau, demanding to know why they insisted on sending him nitwits and nincompoops with no knowledge of maths, physics or nanotechnology, no critical thinking, who couldn’t _stand still_ and _shut up_ and had sub-par coffee making skills to boot.

Stone had been reassigned from his field duty in North Korea the next day.

He quickly learned what Robotnik liked (being right, pontificating, bossing him around, robots, coffee) and what he disliked (most everything that wasn’t himself or his robots) – including a very specific and visceral dislike of the doctor’s. He’d made a mistake, early on – there was some government missive or other, a piece of paper the doctor needed to see immediately. But Robotnik had been deep in thought, working on a particularly interesting fiberglass/steel alloy, and Stone had stood there for twenty minutes straight before his nervousness prompted him to lightly touch the doctor’s shoulder with his un-gloved hand to get the man’s attention.

The backlash had been swift and explosive.

Robotnik launched out of the chair with a scream of rage, eyes wide and bloodshot, scattering components across the floor. Stone had backed up against the nearest wall, panicked, one hand on his chest to still his rapidly beating heart. The doctor had been on him like a shot, leaning in close, no regard for personal space, and _growled_.

“Don’t. Touch. Me. _NEVER_ touch me.”

His breathing shallow, Stone had managed to get an answer out. “Y-yes, doctor! Of course! Never, I’ll never- I’m sorry!”

Robotnik’s demeanour changed abruptly. “Indeed. Be sorry, it’s a good look for you. A sorry excuse, just like you.” He adjusted his lapels and smoothed his hair back. “Clean up this mess immediately.” The doctor turned on his heel and stormed out. He never _walked_ , Stone had noticed – he strode, he stormed, he pranced or stalked or stomped. Stone had cleaned up the components, then rapidly exited the lab, the missive forgotten on the floor.

Back in his room, trying to calm down, he noticed he had a raging hard-on.

_Oh, shit. Oh, fuck. Oh, nooo._

Stone knew he had a thing for bossy guys – the type that pulls on your hair, dirty talkers, things like that. Dommy dudes, humiliation stuff, all that jazz. He’d even been to a club once, didn’t participate, but got a lot of ideas to bring home. He didn’t dare do more – he was an agent, keeping a low profile was key in this job. But boy did he wish he could. So many fantasies, all whirling around in his mind, finding no outlet – and here was a man that gave out insults like they were candy, with no regard for your feelings, no barriers, no fucks given.

Dr Robotnik was infuriating. By all accounts, he was an asshole, a sociopath, a hammy, condescending egotistical maniac. Loved by no-one, he had nonetheless proved to be so immensely useful that his abrasive personality had been deemed an acceptable price to pay for the vast leaps in science and technology he could provide. He pushed away everyone he met with his cruel taunts, his _von oben_ attitude and smarmy self-righteousness. He went through assistants like a hot knife through butter; being assigned to him was considered at best a hazing ritual and at worst a punishment for insubordination.

And, Stone found, as the weeks passed, he couldn’t get enough of it. It flipped every switch in him from off to on, and he couldn’t bear the thought of going back.

Stone turned his whole existence towards pleasing the doctor. He put his own considerable intelligence to the task of figuring out how to be useful and competent in all respects, making him a steady rock in the stream of replacements that flowed around them – but also how to be just insufferable enough to get a rise out of Robotnik. The doctor, being by nature a volatile asshat, didn’t need much prompting to explode, so it was a delicate balance. In the following months, Stone figured out how to be precisely the amount of cheery and helpful that he knew would irritate the doctor, but not enough to get him fired.

He seemed, on the whole, successful. His superiors congratulated him on his handling skills, how he seemed to understand the particular needs of the genius scientist so well. The doctor did indeed seem less easily distracted than before – the outbursts Stone regularly teased out of him seemed to work like a safety valve of sorts, allowing him to focus on the task at hand as soon as the agent had received his much sought-after dressing down.

And, slowly, Stone started to genuinely like the man. He was inarguably a certified genius – he could do things with technology no-one else could, impressive, almost reality-bending things. He was quick and sly, witty when he wanted, scathingly verbose when provoked, and always unpredictable and, well, fun. It didn’t hurt that he was quite physically attractive, too – he had that silver fox thing going on with his hair, he was quite lithe and very agile for an older man, and of course, there was the moustache.

Oddly, it seemed that Robotnik had grown to like Stone as well, in a way. After a year or two, they had developed a rapport, a state of sync that made them work well as a team. He was certainly relatively calmer when he had the agent around to harass. And he had started to display a kind of feral possessiveness of Stone that was downright scary. If he caught anyone else bothering the agent, his retribution was swift. Stone was, quite clearly, Robotnik’s personal agent now.

Which was why the decision to pull Stone from his Robotnik detail and assign him to a delicate international matter (involving a AWOL Russian nuclear physicist, a case of blood diamonds and a prominent member of the House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha) was so stupid. The doctor, who had not been briefed on the matter for some idiotic reason, threw such an epic temper tantrum that Stone was pulled out again post haste and sent back to base to try to contain the extent of the damage. When he reached the doctor’s trailer, he could hear the incoherent raging as well as the wheedling pleading of one of the top brass. Stone rolled his eyes.

_Wrong timbre_ , he thought. _Wrong phrasing. That type of stupid excuse will put him way over the top._

Stone ducked a second _before_ he opened the door. The private behind him did not, and got a face full of ball bearings for his mistake. Stone smirked briefly and entered.

Robotnik stood in the middle of the trailer, hands on a remote-control device that was clearly linked to the badnik that was currently making a spirited attempt to strangle a sergeant major. Around him, weapons trained at the doctor, was about two thirds of a SWAT team, a general (who was doing the talking) and a smattering of agents.

“YOU BLATHERING _IMBECILE!_ I WANT HIM BACK AND I WANT HIM _NOW!_ IF I HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER _SECOND_ I WILL REMOVE THIS MANS APPENDIX THROUGH HIS oh, agent Stone, there you are, you flea-brained halfwit.” Robotnik unceremoniously dropped the sergeant major to the floor, where he started whimpering.

The whole trailer turned towards the agent, who forced a smile and raised his eyebrows. “My apologies for the delay, doctor. If we could have a moment, gentlemen?”

The agents and the general looked back and forth at each other briefly, then seemed to come to the same conclusion – rather him than us. They started issuing commands at the SWAT team. In less than two minutes, the whole circus had left the trailer, leaving behind only broken glass, blood spatters and a very angry Robotnik. The doctor threw the remote control to the floor and descended on the agent like the wrath of God. Stone quickly pushed himself against the wall, a move he knew that the doctor liked. Robotnik put his hands on either side of the agent and leaned in close.

“Where. The hell. _Were_ you, Stone? My intelligence has been insulted no less than _27 times_ , I am four hours behind on a _very important_ project and I have been handed the WORST LATTE of my entire LIFE by a woman I can only describe as being _STUPIDER THAN A IMBECILLIC AUSTRALOPITHECUS! AND IT’S ONLY ELEVEN O’CLOCK!!”_

The onslaught surprised Stone with its ferocity. _Oh shit. I’ve never seen him this angry. And it’s because... he missed me?_ The agent’s heart started racing.

“If you ever again take it into your goddamned excuse for a head to _abandon_ me when we have so much to do, I will _strangle you with your own duodenum!_ ” Robotnik hissed. “ _You low-browed, dim-witted, pachydermocranial ignoramus!”_

He whirled around and flopped down in his favourite swivel chair to fume. Stone was temporarily dumbfounded and acutely aware that he was beginning to get seriously turned on. He awkwardly shuffled closer to the doctor, who was picking up speed again after his brief sulk.

“… should have notified me _well_ in advance, not that I would have given you leave but the sheer _monumental_ _insult_ of…” Robotnik trailed off, noticing the change in demeanour from his assistant. He looked the agent keenly up and down, scanning him first with his own eyes, then whipping his sensor glove up.

“Increase in body temperature and heart rate. Increase in testosterone, vasopressin, noradrenaline and nitrogen oxide output,” he muttered. “Marked size increase in the genital area.” Robotnik’s eyes narrowed. “You’re _aroused_ , Stone? Why the hell are you sporting an erection at this particular time?”

Stone felt faint. _Oh shit. Oh, no. Please no._

“Doctor, I-“

“Shut the fuck up.” Robotnik looked up at him, still furious but also – confused, an emotion very rarely seen on the face of a man entirely sure of his place in the cosmos (i.e., the centre). “There’s something going on here, and I intend to find out what it is.”

He stared at Stone for a few seconds that felt like hours to the agent. Stone still felt faint, in fact, his legs were beginning to give way under him. Robotnik must have noticed, since he swiftly kicked the agent in the shin and sneered.

“Kneel.”

Stone quickly scrambled to kneel at the doctor’s feet, relieved at the reprieve.

“Be absolutely quiet and still, Stone, or you’ll suffer the consequences.” Stone nodded, hands on his thighs, heart pounding. Robotnik stroked his chin, deliberating, and seemed to come to a decision.

The doctor moved his foot forward, slowly and deliberately placing it on the front of Stone’s pants. He pushed down. Stone whimpered.

“Why the hell this, Stone? Is it a nervous response to something? It’s not your imminent mission, I would have noticed before if you have a fetish for daredevilry. Besides, you’re not going back to it, you’re staying right here, you slack-jawed twit.”

Robotnik’s shoe pressed harder on Stone’s crotch.

“What do you want, Stone?” The doctor looked curiously at the man, eyes narrowed, calculating. “Well, I can certainly see what your body wants.” He pushed the heel forward, massaging Stone’s balls. The agent groaned. “But _why_ does it want it? What does your _mind_ want? Why did this spring up now?”

The doctor kept moving his shoe in little circles, teasing Stone. The agent’s hands started to tremble with the effort of doing nothing, keeping still, keeping in check. Robotnik smoothed his moustache as he pondered, regarding the agent much like a behaviour scientist studying a rat in a maze.

“What does your stupid, little narrow mind want? What could possibly go on behind that insufferably thick skull of yours…” He broke off as Stone started biting his lip and digging his nails into his thighs, bunching the fabric of his government-issue slacks. Robotnik’s eyes widened, and a smile crept slowly across his lips. He pulled his foot back and leaned in close to the agent. The chair creaked, and Stone jerked out of his stupor, staring into the doctor’s dark, mad eyes.

“You _like_ it when I _insult_ you, don’t you?“ Robotnik grinned wider, and a look of almost feral joy spread across his face. “Oh, I see. You little _pervert_.” His right hand balled into a fist. The leather creaked. Robotnik unclenched the fist, then bunched it up again, and again, clearly betraying his excitement. Stone’s eyes were drawn to it, mesmerised by the repetitive motion.

“Now I see what you’ve been doing. Two doctorates, a spotless record, one of the most lauded men on the force – they sent you to me with _so_ many words of praise, and you were so _dumb_. I must confess, I was a bit confused, I missed the signs – you’re _all_ so dumb, after all, all you _humans_.” Robotnik spat out the word. “I thought you were just another sheep, but no, you’re a little wolf, aren’t you?” He leaned in even closer. His nose almost touched Stone’s. “You enjoy my insults so much, you _play_ dumb. You try to rile me up. You know I can’t stand it, so you make. Me. _Angry_.”

_No way out now._ Stone shuddered, then nodded. “Yes, doctor.”

“You _tricked_ me. Because you want to be insulted. Because it gets you _off_.” Clench, unclench.

_Cat’s out of the bag._ “Yes, doctor.”

Robotnik breathed heavily, one eye twitching. “That’s a dangerous game, agent. Very dangerous. I could crush you like a bug, whenever I wanted. If you displeased me more than usual, I could erase you from the world entirely. No-one would remember you.” He licked his lips, quickly. “And you still play it.”

Stone forced himself to look away from the doctor’s hand, focusing on his eyes instead. “Yes, doctor.”

“Well then.” Robotnik leaned back, the feral look still on his face. “Let’s play, then, Stone. You miserable moron. You oafish, posey, pathetic excuse for a government lackey. You can’t possibly win – but let’s play.”

His tone had changed somewhat – before, he’d been derisive, dismissive, condescending. All of that was left, but the was also more than a hint of excitement. The change made Stone gasp. Abruptly, the doctor stopped opening and closing his hand and moved it towards the agent’s mouth – then stopped. It trembled, just a little.

Robotnik never hesitated. _Never_.

Stone was shocked. _I’m not the only one who likes this_ , he thought. _And I’m not the only one who’s nervous._

The doctor had a curious look on his face – confused, again. Needy. When he noticed Stone looking at him, he immediately rearranged his features into a scowl.

“Lick it.” Robotnik demanded sharply, through clenched teeth. Stone obeyed instantly.

The taste of his glove was weird – a mixture of leather, circuits and ethanol. Sterile and impassionate. He let his tongue run along the fingers, then took two of them in his mouth and sucked them. Robotnik’s grin widened, nostrils flaring.

“You perverted imbecile. Cretinous waste of hydrocarbons. You can’t even work _alongside_ me without turning into a mess of neurotransmitters and sweat. I don’t even have to _do_ anything.”

Stone’s right hand reached out automatically to caress the doctor’s knee, but met with the toe of Robotnik’s shoe forcibly pushing it down again.

“Ah-ah-ah – you know the rules, Stone. No. Touching.” He pulled his fingers from the agent’s mouth and wiped them off on the man’s shirt.

“Yes, doctor.” Stone returned his hand to his thigh, trying not to jostle the now painful and painfully obvious erection.

“Moron. Such a simple command, yet you struggle to grasp even that. Is your libido interfering with your thought-processes, agent? Is your _head_ not in the right place?” Robotnik lounged back in the chair, smoothing his moustache again.

“Let no-one say that I can never be magnanimous, Stone. You may open up your trousers, to relieve some of that pressure. I do need you to be able to hear me, after all.”

Thankful for the brief respite, Stone unbuckled the belt, unzipped his slacks and pulled his boxers down. Releasing his dick helped, but he was still so hard he was aching. He moved to touch himself, but Robotnik cut him short.

“No!” he barked. Stone immediately moved his hand away. “Not yet, you waste of space. Later, maybe.” Stone nodded and looked at the doctor, pleading to be allowed to do anything, anything at all.

“However…” The doctor’s lips twitched. “You may lick my shoe, if you’d like.” 

There was that strange expression again – nervous, excited – _needy_. The doctor didn’t even bother to hide it this time.

_If you’d like? Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who had fantasies all this time._

Stone bent down and licked Robotnik’s shoe. Thankfully, the leather was quite clean – evidently, the doctor hadn’t been outside today. The was a brief metallic tang – some blood from the sergeant major, perhaps. As he ran his tongue along the black leather, he could hear Robotnik’s breathing become heavier. He glanced up to see the doctor staring at him, the fist back to its robotic clenching and unclenching.

“That’s all you’re good for, Stone, polishing my shoes. A proper bootlicker, like all you government types. You worthless, sycophantic jumped-up errand boy… you... clod…” He trailed off, suddenly. Stone looked up again, worried that he had done something wrong.

The doctor was looking at his laboratory, at the mess he had made. He stared at it for a while, then returned his piercing gaze to Stone.

“No. Allow me to… retract that statement.” He pulled his shoe back and steadied himself, leaning forward, looming over the agent. Stone looked up at him. “That’s not all you’re good for. I like to be correct in every statement I make, and you are good for _so_ much more, Stone.”

His gloved hand shot forward, viper-fast, and closed on Stone’s neck. He slowly, expertly pressed his fingers down on the agent’s carotid arteries, a grip the agent knew well from his earlier career. Stone could feel the blood pounding slower in his ears.

“I knew you were a special kind of stupid when you pushed _yourself_ up against the wall so readily, even from the beginning. So ready to do anything for me, even doling out your own punishment. You would kill for me. You would perform any task for me. I do believe you would hit yourself, if I told you to. Yes?”

Stone nodded as best as he could, with his neck in the doctor’s vice-like grip. The doctor pulled him upwards, towards him, and leaned in closer, his mouth at Stone’s ear, close but not touching. His breath was hot, his voice raspy.

“Do you pleasure yourself, Stone? Do you run to your room and jerk off, when I’ve berated you? Did you do it then?”

Another nod. Black spots were starting to appear before Stone’s eyes.

“Will you do it now, if I let you?”

“Yes,” was Stone’s strangled reply. Robotnik released his grip, and the agent took a deep breath, allowing the pounding in his ears to subside.

“Then do it.” The doctor was staring at him as he leaned back in the chair, crossed one leg over the other and gripped the armrest. “Do it, Stone.”

Stone gripped his dick and moved his hand up and down. The doctor stared at him, deeply sunken into his chair, reflexively opening and closing his gloved hand again. He had that look of feral joy, and was clearly drinking in every move Stone made. The agent moved his fist, so close to the edge but not wanting, waiting, waiting, hoping-

“Finish yourself. Finish yourself… henchman.”

Stone came hard, spattering white on the floor and on Robotnik’s shoes. He collapsed into a heap on the floor in front of the doctor, who looked down at him, gripping the armrest hard enough that his fingertips were turning white. Then Robotnik let his breath out all at once, relaxing in what was not an orgasm, but a climax of sorts nonetheless.

None of them moved, for a while. Finally, Stone got up on shaky legs, and, without looking at the doctor, went over to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up, got his clothes in order, and came back out with a bunch of clean napkins and a cup of water. He started to clean the cum from the floor and then, switching to clean napkins, from Robotnik’s shoes. The man let him. He was uncharacteristically quiet as he watched the agent finish up his chores, throw the trash into a waiting receptacle, then stand to attention in front of him. Robotnik stood up, adjusted his gloves and hair, and raised his hand slightly. Then, after hesitating a moment, he made a non-committal gesture and let it drop.

The doctor cleared his throat. “We’re severely behind schedule, agent Stone. I will have to increase my tempo somewhat, and you, concurrently, will have to work four times as hard as usual. Do try to keep up, despite your woeful lack of competence.”

The agent smiled. “Yes, doctor.” He followed Robotnik as the mad scientist launched himself into whatever project lay ahead. 


End file.
